Personal Heater
by Plaid Voodoo Doll
Summary: Sanji hates cold weather and it seems Zoro's body is a bit like a heater... Light, fluffy shounen-ai. ZoSan


Title: Personal Heater

Author: Plaid Voodoo Doll

Chapter Rating: T for language

Pairing: ZoroxSanji

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, though there are moments where I wish I did.

Summary: Sanji hates cold weather and it seems Zoro's body is a bit like a heater... Light, fluffy shounen-ai. ZoSan

* * *

It was time to break out the coats. They were getting closer to a winter island. At first every one had tried to deny it. They stayed in their normal clothing, tried to play off the slowly cooling air as a naturally occurring thing that happened when the day started to wear on. The only problem was, it was almost noon. By the time lunch came around the air was down right nippy. Soon every one had donned heavy jackets and were looking forward to something hot for lunch.

Sanji had made a delicious soup, stock full of vegetables and meat. The hearty, warm meal boosted every one's spirits and warmed them up from the inside. They hoped that maybe it was just a fall island. By the end of lunch, when they all went out side and found snow falling heavily on the deck, the knew they could no longer deny it. They were on their way into a very cold place.

Sanji had learned to hate the cold since their last adventure on a winter island, as well as their dealings with the man by the name of Ao Kiji. "Shitty weather," he grumbled, watching snow fall outside of a nearby porthole. He was lucky enough to be able to work most of the time in the warm kitchen. The others would have to find something to do else where. Unfortunately the Captain, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin (all right, the Robin part wasn't at all unfortunate) had found their way into the kitchen. The first three were being rather noisy, talking and ranting about the strangest things while Robin quietly read and drank coffee.

Nami was probably drawing maps, Franky was probably tinkering with things in his workshop, and Zoro was either watching like he was supposed to... or napping. Damn. He really didn't want to sink. So when he had finished washing the dishes he pulled his coat around his shoulders and went in search of the man. He found the green headed bastard at the helm, relaxing as snow fell onto his face. He wore a coat, as everyone else did. And he seemed to not mind the cold at all. While Sanji had hunched up his shoulder to ward against the wind, Zoro sat facing it, not caring as it whipped past his face, turning his nose and the tips of his ears red. Out of everyone Zoro appeared to be the warmest. And he'd been sitting outside since lunch had ended, which had been about twenty minutes ago.

"Hey, marimo..."

"Who's a marimo? Wanna fight, shit cook?" Zoro growled, taking his eyes off of the horizon to glare up at Sanji. He didn't even reach for a sword. It was probably because he knew Sanji was a little too cold to even want to hit Zoro.

"Don't fall asleep. I don't feel like dieing today." Sanji casually pulled a cigarette from his coat pocket and lit it. The sweet, dirty smoke filled his lungs as he inhaled. When he exhaled Zoro replied.

"Me neither. Which is why I'm not sleeping, asshole." Zoro yawned loudly, as if to show that he would rather be sleeping, but was doing them all a wonderful favor by staying awake so there better be amazing dinner or everyone was going to suffer. "Shouldn't you be in the kitchen?" Though it was not said, it was implied. Zoro was referring to Sanji being a woman. His woman. And where did women belong? In the kitchen, of course. Sanji glared and lifted a leg, squarely kicking Zoro in the back of the head.

"What'd you say, shit face?"

"I said," Zoro stood, unsheathing two swords, "That you belong in the kitchen, _woman_." he flipped the blades to the dull side. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Sanji... Er... mortally wound him. Sometimes that man needed a good, swift whack... or a good fuck. Either was all right. Another well aimed kick came toward Zoro's face, but he blocked it before putting in his own swipe of the sword. There mini-battle lasted a whole of ten minutes. By the end of it Zoro's swords were crossed to keep a foot from slamming down on his head. Sanji slowly lowered his foot and Zoro began to sheath his swords.

Sanji felt warm. Hot even. He didn't feel in the least bit cold. Which was wonderful, but it would only last until the wind began to dry the sweat on his face and make him feel like an ice cube. Sanji's eyes met Zoro's. Zoro smirked before taking his seat. Sanji scowled. "Don't worry. I won't let any of you die." He turned his attention to the sea. Was this Sanji's cue to leave? Like hell he would. He approached Zoro.

"Right. Like I can trust a marimo. For all I know, as soon as I leave you'll fall asl-" he was interrupted when a hand grasped the front of his coat, pulling him down, and a set of lips crashed against his. Sanji resisted at first, as ritual, but soon gave into the mouth which so lovingly devoured his own. The kiss was shortened for fear of the cold freezing their lips together.

"Shut up. If you're that worried, stay out here aho."

"Maybe I will," Sanji replied lamely. He leaned against the banister which kept anyone from falling over the edge of the ship. He stared into the overcast, deep blue-grey ocean. The waves lapped lazily against the ship. It didn't take too long before the freezing air around him seeped into his coat and made him begin to shiver.

"You don't have to stay, you know." How long had Zoro been staring at him?

"You're supposed to be watching the ocean. I'm fine."

"Mmm..." Zoro's eyes didn't leave him. Sanji finished his cigarette and pulled out a new one. He lit it, the short warmth burning his face and hands a little. Time wore on. It just got colder. Sanji rubbed his hands together, stuffed them inside of his pockets, but nothing seemed to be working. He heard Zoro's footsteps approach. He took Sanji's hands into his own. How the hell did the swordsman manage to stay so hot in this sort of weather? Sanji's hands began to sting as life flowed back into them. Zoro next placed his hands over the cook's very red ears. Sanji glowered at him, but did nothing to knock that delicious heat away.

He noticed that it wasn't just Zoro's hands that were warm. His entire body was. Sanji found himself pressing against his nakama, devouring the heat the man radiated. "Shit, you're like a huge heater." He heard a quiet laugh from Zoro as he wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist.

"I'd like to sit, if you don't mind. You should go." He let go of Sanji and went back to his spot. Sanji scowled, but nodded, leaving to go back to the nice warm kitchen, and Robin.

Night came, as it does every day. But this night was particularly bad. The wind had grown bitter and harsh, but Nami had seen no need to go off course. In fact, she said it was better to stay this way. And so the crew stayed. Zoro had first watch, Chopper second, and Sanji third. It was around midnight and Sanji could have sworn that the air outside was trying to bite his skin off. The snow had picked up and the wind dashed it violently against any hard surface it could find.

By the end of his watch Sanji was very cold, very wet, and very grumpy. He awoke Luffy with a hard kick before he pulled off his damp coat, boots, scarf and hat, throwing them in a corner. He pulled his blanket around his body, curling into a ball in his bed, but try as he might he couldn't get warm.

"Oi, shit cook," Zoro whispered through the darkness. Sanji jerked into a sitting position. His eyes cast toward where the voice had come from. He couldn't see anything, so it was pointless. "Come here."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Sanji obediently went toward the spot he knew Zoro would be sleeping. He felt a hand tug him down into the bed. The shockingly warm body of the swordsman greeted him. He almost sighed in pleasure as the heat washed over him. Sanji rested his head against the swordsman's shoulder, an arm wrapped about the blonde's slender waist. The thick blanket was shared between them and it wasn't long until Sanji's shivers lessened until they were finally nonexistent. His eyes closed and he fell asleep in the wonderful warmth.

He was only awoken by Luffy clumsily trying to find the next person he was supposed to awaken. He ended up hitting Sanji in the back of the head, which in turn awoke Zoro. "Hey," Luffy said "That looks warm... Can I join you guys?" The sound of his hands coming together echoed dully in the cabin. Sanji knew that if he could see Luffy's face would have been that of a pitiful, begging puppy.

"Hell no," Sanji growled, curling further against Zoro, who was laughing quietly. "This is my personal heater. Get your own."


End file.
